borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:How Legit is Legitimate?
Page generated for User:SamuelHans to ask the community questions about fairness in farming. 20:16, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I've been wondering about the "legitness" of various items (primarily pearlescents) found on Borderlands, and I figure I would ask the community what they thought of things. This mostly applies to the PC users who are able to access user-created content, such as Oasis and The Crow's Nest. Technically the most honest way to obtain pearlescents and others is to play and obtain them normally, without ever using WillowTree or even trading. But there's always ways of bypassing things, and to speed up the looting process. What do people think about the following? a. Using the Oasis to teleport to Crawmerax to farm, or to go to the armoury. b. While fighting Crawmerax, using the cliff glitch to easily defeat him. c. Using the armoury glitch to do repeated runs on the armoury. d. Using user-content map "The Crow's Nest" to obtain the chest full of rare loyalty mods in the end chest room. e. Finding pearlescents/boss weapons from enemies or normal chests in "The Crow's Nest", such as a high level Ajax's Spear. f. Finding pearlescents/boss weapons/quest weapons in "The Crow's Nest"'s fountain of weapons in the secret end location. g. Using user-content maps designed to spawn large quantities of pearlescents as the basis of the user map. Some of these vary in degrees of acceptability (aside from g, as it looks to be in really poor taste). But would the weapons and ways of obtaining the rest be legit, and considered legit for trading? I wondered this since I started playing "The Crow's Nest", due to the increase of pearlescents. So yeah, what do you guys think? SamuelHans 20:36, October 18, 2010 (UTC) 2Legit2Quit. Hey hey. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:19, October 18, 2010 (UTC) The fact that chests and enimies respawn means that they were intended to be farmed. How much farming is fair, depends on how much time you want to spend on it. Veggienater 20:25, October 18, 2010 (UTC) After actually reading what your question was i stand by my statement. Only you can say what is and isnt fair. Trading was perhaps not intended to happen the way it does, with people asking for things and others dupeing them, but it seems it was intened in some fashon and as long as you are honest about the thing you have and where you got them, others can decide if they wish to use them or not. If you are uncomfortable useing these items or the content its self then dont. Its really your chioce.Veggienater 20:47, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I don't care if you walk, drive, or warp to get to Craw, or even solo him from the glitch spot (safe spot as the GOTY guide calls it), you still usually have to kill him 200 times before you even see a crappy Ironclad. If someone's willing to put that kind of time in, I'm not going to piss on their parade by telling them the Jackal that I happened upon after killing a Drifter is "more" legit.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:49, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm on PS3, but I think all these points are not affecting legitimacy. Of course all user-created content that spawns more super-stuff (Crow's Nest, etc.) than usual causes a MASSIVE inflation of rare / strong gear on PC. BreakdancingYoda 20:56, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Some of the points I mentioned were just to consider to highlight differences between other instances... as in wondering where the line is drawn. Crawmerax and teleporting there isn't a big deal. But "The Crow's Nest" might be if the end secret area spawns 4 pearlescents. Technically you do earn it, but is it fair? I think Veggienater's response is pretty appropriate in having only you determine what is truly fair. SamuelHans 21:01, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I agree. Yeah you work your but off at "The Crow's Nest", but at the same time it's not a legitimate accomplishment. I feel more accomplished when I find a pearl by the game's standards than downloading a program that guarantees four random pearls. But in the end, both ways are not easy, and the best gear goes to a hardworking player. Yoshi-TheOreo 21:25, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Just my 2 cents...if you find a nice gun from anywhere other than the game itself (Vanilla, DLC 1,2,3 or 4) it's not legit.(Not including User-created content because most of them have modified drop tables.) There's no way to tell if that gun that was given to you by a friend wasn't WT'd even if it does pop legit. I don't care how you get to wherever you farm guns from, if you kill craw or open a chest in the game actually made by BL, it's legit. Picking up a drop from someone else isn't. NOhara24 22:40, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I know with trading there's no way to determine if the gun is legit or not. That's a given right there, since they may not be aware of it and might have obtained it with someone else passing it to them. That also makes sense to include any drops from Borderlands of DLCs to be considered legit, and others not. I agree with this, but feel that then it restricts the fun of playing through user content. But I suppose that is the only way drops are maintained with their rarity. SamuelHans 00:12, October 19, 2010 (UTC) meh, since Pearlescents are so so rare, I have no problem with anyone obtaining 'legit' examples regardless how. Am I really expected to farm Craw 100000 times to obtain every Pearlescent? I gave it a good try but I ain't doing it that much. As long as it's a 100% legit item, I really don't care how you got it. -- MeMadeIt 00:24, October 19, 2010 (UTC)